The Greatest Team There Never Was (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info=See cast |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=September 28, 2016 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=160 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m10 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m9.5 million }} The Greatest Team There Never Was is a 2016 Margovyan documentary film directed by and starring and produced and written by , who also stars in the film. The film follows Godofredo as he searches for Margovyan actors, actresses, and politicians who used to play sports before embarking on their respective present careers. Synopsis The film starts in 2009, the tenth anniversary of Sta. Conrada Mujeres' winning the first ever Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas. , who was the caretaker manager of the team during the final, makes a speech congratulating the team for their efforts in winning the inaugural edition of the Copa de las Mujeres and praises the two goalscorers of the day, and . The film then cuts to the present day with Godofredo, Kumilyova, and Shevchova eating together after the filming of a episode. Godofredo talks about how history could have changed had Kumilyova and Shevchova kept playing football and represented Margovya on the international stage. This inspires Godofredo to search for other Margovyan actors, actresses, and politicians who played sports at earlier stages of their lives. Godofredo, being a footballer, starts off with the sport he knows best. He interviews different actresses who have actually played football in a professional or semi-professional sense before deciding to make the leap to acting ( , , , , and ). Godofredo notes that many of them were decent players in their own time, and he asks them why they decided to leave the pitch for the silver screen. They all tell him the same thing: there is much, much more money to be made in being an actor instead of being a female footballer. Godofredo looks into this statement and reveals that before women's football grew in popularity around the world, the average professional woman footballer in Margovya could expect to earn only two hundred margots per game. At the same time, the average Margovyan actress could earn two thousand margots for a single thirty-second commercial, which makes Godofredo express his disbelief and disappointment in the football system. Next, Godofredo interviews actors and politicians who ventured in basketball, the most popular sport in Margovya, and asks them why they decided to leave the hardcourt in favor of the limelight ( , , , , , , , and ). Politov tells Godofredo that he left basketball for the big screen because he had found a new love in acting during his college years, while the others give varying reasons, mostly centered around having been discovered by talent scouts and finding great acting ability within themselves, and not wanting to risk themselves in the hectic schedules of the Margovyan Basketball Association. Godofredo then interviews his regular collaborator , who reveals that he used to be a college baseball player before going into acting and that he had once been scouted by the before nothing more came out of their interest. Because of this, Godofredo goes looking for former baseball players, which are a rarity in Margovya because of the sport's low popularity among the population. , , and reveal that they had also played baseball in their youth but had to give it up because, like the situation of women footballers in Margovya before the turn of the millennium, there was simply no money to be made in playing baseball in Margovya, and they were also not skilled enough to play elsewhere in a foreign league. Finally, Godofredo talks with actual Margovyan sports personalities, ranging from footballers like and to basketball players like and and asks them about their opinions about whether Margovyan national teams with the actors, actresses, and politicians who used to play in sports could have achieved greater success. Their replies are unanimous: while Margovya could have definitely benefited from the likes of Gavrina Kumilyova and Tanya Kalinina in the women's football team and Lev Arigov and Hafim Talnaev in the basketball team, Margovya will still be one of the poorest teams in both South America and the world. Cast :In order of appearance: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya